


Sonic: Before The Sequel

by shadowarchives



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Based on the fan-game, Canonical (mostly), Credits go to Lake Fepard and Falk, Set after Sonic CD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarchives/pseuds/shadowarchives
Summary: After the events of Sonic 1 and Sonic CD, Sonic releases the Chaos Emeralds and is teleported to Hilltop Heights Zone. There, he catches sight of the nearly completed Death Egg and speeds off to stop it's impending launch. Along the way he finds out he's being followed by an eventual Idol of his. Miles Prower (Aka Tails) who becomes an ally of his, but can the two of them find out what this new project of Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's is?This Work contains Music tracks that will go along with the story arch, for the best experience i suggest you listen along while you read the story. Links for the music are in the chapter or you can follow the names of the song via the soundtrack.





	1. Circumstance...

[Circumstance 1-01:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFJxHbtyLgk]

A blue blur races through the lush slopes and curves of Green hill zone on his way back home. His name was Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and had came back from his encounter with Dr Robotnik on the geostationary little-planet. What an adventure that was, travelling through time, destroying robots and a metallic doppelgänger, it was one he wouldn't forget in a long time.

"Man it's good to be back at Green hill, this place still looks cool as ever just like me. I still want to know what to do with these Chaos emeralds."

The hedgehog says as the glowing gemstones appear from his body, they slowly spin around him in different colours. Eventually he is blinded. by them and he opens his eyes a moment later to find he's in another location. 

"Wow what is this place. I'm quite high up... Wait a second, what's the construction site in the distance."

Sonic realises that Robotnik was at it again. So brushing himself of and gathering the six chaos emeralds he speeds of through the hilltop heights zone... Leaving behind a seventh emerald that never caught his eyes...


	2. Prismatic

[Rivulets 1-03: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1gbLYtIaps}

Sonic dashes his way down the cloud mountains. What were the stratospheric ruins soon gave way to green and blue tinted mountain ranges, with trees and grass covering their surfaces. A passing of rain fell over the land as he stormed through the lower pathways and across treetops until the rain emerged in the distance and the sun shone brightly and calmly. A rainbow was seen tracing a colourful arch in the clear blue sky.

But the hedgehog was not alone, as he found that many badnik's were also present including traditional motobug's of red and blue and spinning top robots with propellers as feet. They were all scattered around the zone waiting to attack the speedy hero, but Sonic naturally had no problem and took them out as usual, with the animal critters he vowed to protected popping out and thanking him before running off to safety. 

He found himself at the bottom of the mountainous region staring at the construction that Robotnik was preparing, wondering what on earth it was that he was planning. 

"That guy never gives up does he, what is he up to now."

Just then he heard an engine going off from behind him and two pairs of eyes looking down at him from a vehicle that looked like it was used to destroy the trees in it's way. The first pair of eyes were robotic and appeared to be the main engine of the vehicle. The other pair of eyes happened to be none other than Dr Robotnik himself. Chuckling at the hedgehog below him preparing to speed past him.

"I should ask you the same question... Hohoho good to see you looking so well Sonic, after our last encounter i thought you'd take a break for once." 

Sonic glared at the stubborn and over-confident scientist. Wishing he would honestly give him a break for once, as sometimes the hedgehog felt tired of being the hero all the time and wanted someone to help him out.

"Yeah well a hedgehogs gotta do what a hedgehogs gotta do, and you better be ready Eggman!"

Robotnik's face went from normal to a flushed red in anger.

[Rolling out 1-06: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtH9pi41uQ4]

"It's Robotnik! Arrgh never mind i've got better things to be dealing with. Try to keep up Sonic although i doubt you really stand a chance this time."

With that last exclamation the self-proclaimed genius speeds through the grassy plains with Sonic in hot pursuit. Making sure his attacks were well placed and damaging his vehicle until it was nothing but a pair of wheels and a seat. Satisfied with his work he revs his feet and dashes into the next zone destroying any badnik's along the way. He could've sworn he saw a yellow and white hair in his vision but he didn't let it side-track him. He had to get to Robotnik's base and soon so that he could find out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the E.G.G.M.A.N, That's what i am! (sings)  
> We are reunited with our favourite super villain and as per usual he's up to trouble. Looks like Sonic will have to use every ounce of speed to keep up with the Doctor in this next adventure. But who did that hair belong too? Any guesses?


	3. M.O.A.B

[On the hero's trail 1-08: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i1lomTt3dQ]

A yellow tailed fox walked around along the Star Shores Zone, being awoken from the sound of explosions off in the distance, he decides to go and investigate and he comes across a Motobug, before he can touch it the badnik turns to him preparing to attack him. But a blue blur speeds past him, destroying the badnik, as well as others in his way.

"What was that blue blur? Was that a blue hedgehog i saw?" the fox asked, His name was Miles Prower and he wanted to find out who this fast character was. So he sets off as quickly as he can.

He runs through the grass hills and lush hilltops and ruins. Coming across spikes and badniks along the way. "these weren't here before? somethings going on." He says as he avoids the obstacles around him. Using springs to jump up to higher ground and stay safe.

Unfortunately he remembered at the last minute there were fuzzy creatures up here that made you feel dreadful upon contact and his luck was not high at the time as he ran right into one. Trying to use his tails to push forwards his vision started to get blurry and he was losing control of his feet. Miles pushed on through avoiding the other creatures until he came to a ledge of the tree, his feet couldn't stop in time as he slipped and fell to the grassy ground which softened his fall.

{M.O.A.B 1-10: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlsg-D5e42E]

Regaining his mental stability he got back up on his feet and looked towards an orb shaped robot which had a circular structure around him with a platform and an energy building ball that shot energy balls at him. By using the platform he was able to attack the robot and dismantle the machine it had, shocked at the fox's ability to defeat him the robot fled into the distance and Miles moved on to find the Blue blur that he saw earlier, confirming his thoughts that this character was a blue hedgehog. 

"Man just look at that guy, he's so cool, i wonder who he is? That hairstyle and those shiny buckles on his shoes. I wanna be just like him someday." 

Sonic was too busy looking at the rocky mountain range ahead to notice the little fox admiring him, when he at last figured a way up. He speeds off across the mountain, with Miles following him along the path unobserved and hidden from view.

Miles Prower realised that his own adventure was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Own Adventure Begins.  
> And here we are introduced to Sonic's soon to be sidekick Tails, who's admiration for Sonic is more than anyone else's. But will Tails pluck up the courage to meet Sonic in person, or is he just going to be a ghost that follows him around. And does that Orb robot have anything to do with Robotnik?


	4. Upwards

[Friday purples 1-11: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fl8pEatxeQU]

Weaving through the jagged hills and rocky caverns, Sonic sped through the mountainous region, in the hopes of getting a better look at what the doctor was planning to create, to cause havoc and terror. He could still remember when Eggman had little planet chained up in a metallic shell, his cruelty knew no bounds harming those innocent civilians, and from another planet no less. It was a serious crime to the wildlife that Sonic had come to care for as if they were one of his own.

"He's sure one stubborn scientist isn't he, well i guess someone's gotta stop him and that someone's gonna be me."

The caves were filled with stalactites and stalagmites that lined the walls and blocked out the sun. The pathway however treacherous it may be was teaming with life and beauty around it, with pools of water below that shone in the hot sun and flowers that danced in the grassy road that the hedgehog ran across, flipping over ledges and spindashing through gigantic slopes before launching himself higher in the air and above clouds, soaring over the chasms that were waiting to swallow him up but never caught him as he landed securely on the rocks around him and jumped from one to the other, destroying any Buzzbombers that were trying to shoot him off the mountains. 

After reaching the highest point of the landscape sonic glanced over to the construction site, covering his head to block the sun and get a clear look at what eggman was making.

"Looks like some kinda launch pad for a space station. Is he trying to make a weapon of mass destruction in space to use whenever he wants?" Sonic questioned as he looked below to see the tower was in fact part of a rocket that the construction was being made for, with robots working on the station and placing each metal part into position until everything would be complete. "Well i better get over there as soon as i can, there's no time to lose."

[Meet the fat man 1-14: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxc1Jo91rtQ]

So preparing his feet he hoped off the top of the mountain and fell into the large slope, rolling down and gathering speed until he rolled out into his figure 8 run, catching up with a nearby ship that was flying by. The pairs of eyes were back again and were being piloted by Dr Eggman once again. 

"Eggman! What's this construction site all about?" Sonic yelled asking below trying to get some answers "First of all it's Dr Robotnik you annoying little hedgehog. And secondly it is none of your business so stay out of it." Sonic grinned his signature cocky smile and sped up to the cockpit while the ship prepared it's laser guns to exterminate the rodent. "What if i make it my business, then will you tell me? Hahahaha"

Dodging the shots that glided across the ground towers the hedgehog, he jumped to the cockpit and attacked the ship one spin attack at a time until it was sputtering with smoke and careening towards a cliffside. Sadly Eggman made his usual getaway so Sonic kept on moving and ran towards the nearby city in the hopes of finding Eggman, and smoking him out of the capital city. All the while the little fox named Miles was following the two characters and attempting to catch up, a blue hedgehog and now a scientist. This was a really interesting day he was having. 

Unfortunately he would lose sight of them as he saw a drop before him on the grass ground "Uh oh, not good." Too late to stop himself he slipped into the dark chasm and plummeted downwards into a black night, in the hopes that he would find the stars to guide his way out of this cave he was falling through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tails watch out for the ledge... Nevermind...  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, i've added songs from the ost to the story so that you can enjoy the music of the game with the text.  
> Can Tails find a way out, let's see what happens in the lost levels.


	5. The lost levels

[Invisible Realm 1-15: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=goem62blVLU]

Miles kept falling through the chasm that changed into a crystal filled cavern the further down he dropped. Finding his balance in the air he used his tails to glide his body to safety on he ground nearby and find his footing so that he would cushion his landing as well as possible.

“What on earth is this cavern, it’s like the starry skies above are underground. Oh well, I’ve gotta find a way out”

Jumping in crystal structures and dodging any robot turtles that fired hadokens towards him, the fox had almost made it out of the cave but slid inside a tube that led him in the wrong direction.

After sliding around in the narrow tunnel he eventually fell into a highly wooded area filled with trees and saws, as if he was in a de-forestation site that was newly set up on the island. But he didn’t let his detour get to him and persevered on, dashing through wooden passage ways and avoiding spikes.

The last change of scenery he found himself in was a desert land that changed from warm to cold as the weather alternated between a dry, rough and rocky hill area to an icicle and stalactite filled landscape. 

“This place is so weird, must’ve been some zones that were lost over time on the island. Good thing I’m almost out, it’s like I know this place already.

Passing through an rocky tunnel the fox saw a flash of sun above him and a way out from some springs “Sunlight, at last!” He said as he catapulted up the exit with each spring taking him further up until he was back on the surface. 

When he reached the top he asked some nearby animals if they had seen a Blue hedgehog and Scientist heading in his direction. They confirmed his question and also noted the orb robot before was heading that way as well.

Brushing of his twin tails and dirt and fixing his hair. Miles set off once again now back on the surface along the highway that was in front of him. After being lost, he was finally starting to find himself in this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I had fun writing this chapter, I took my time on this one which is why it was quite delayed. The zone that this chapter represents is actually a homage in the game to zones that were lost in beta versions of sonic 2 and sonic CD, and one of Tails’ dialogue lines pays notion to this idea, these zones were a crystal filled cavern (hidden palace zone) a treetop landscape (wood zone) and from sonic CD a desert that changed to an ice world and vice versa (dust hill zone: which became incorporated into mirage saloon)  
> Anyways I hope you liked this chapter  
> We’re now getting into the thick of things with the next zones so stay tuned.


	6. Interlude

The scientist sat in his new ship that was stationed at the city of which the hedgehog and the fox were approaching. He had entered countless coordinates trying to figure out how to get enough power to get his new station into orbit. By using the infinite source of energy rings he was able to launch it but was still puzzled as to how he could get the station floating around the planet.

"No way, i can't believe this! It seems every single coordinate i use just won't work with the limited energy i have from energy rings!"

He got out of his chair and walked out of the main control deck, walking into a room that contained files and books that he kept secret from any rodents around him, he pulled one out that contained every single detail he had on the chaos emeralds.

"Let me think this through. So that blasted hedgehog has all the chaos emeralds that i could find on south island and those powerful gems produce radiation when nearby that causes his growth in power. Maybe if i use his speed to his advantage i can conjure a way to use the radiation as a power source for my creation."

He looked through each page figuring out that the hedgehogs kinetic energy would produce enough energy to keep power flowing through the station as long as the main core was functioning fully. 

"Finally, now i have everything i need to know to stop that blasted rodent and conquer the islands. My former self will pale in comparison to the great and powerful Dr Robotnik!"

He laughed menacingly and maniacally as he pulled out an energy gun and shot the wall nearby. He then left the room still giggling evilly. The wall he shot contained a picture of Sonic standing next to a scientist resembling Dr Eggman. There names were shown to be Sonic the hedgehog and Dr Ovi Kintobor...

...The memory of a long time ago soon fell off the wall, shattered and broken...

********************

Hey everyone, Shadowarchives here. I just wanted to thank those who have read this work and any other works i've been developing. I also wanted to thank you for your patience as i have just completed exams which have taken a large amount of my time up in these recent months. I will be continuing my work on this project as soon as possible with the next zones currently in development, so stay tuned and thanks again for you patience.


	7. Evening dreamscape

[1-18 Evening Dreamscape pt 1:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K0FRwbmd8ew] After his descent of the mountain range the speedy blue hedgehog was running along the nearby highways filled with cars and shining with street lights that were now turning on as the sun was at it's lowest point in the sky, about to set and turn the grassy plains behind him pitch black. Sonic ran around the loops that cars were fixed on with the city technology that had been made for years now. And he wasted no time in making sure he got closer to the city centre so that he would be able to smoke out the evil doctor.

"What's the situation officer" Sonic said as he ran up to a set of nearby police cars that were barricading the city entrances to prevent robots from rampaging and destroying the buildings up ahead. "Well we're trying to keep all these badniks out but they keep on getting in from their speed and flight. We don't know how much longer we can contain the threat." Sonic looks above to see buzzbombers. "Don't worry i'll sort them out." The police take out they're guns and start shooting. "What a little critter like you thinks you can stop them, yeah right." The shots fired at the buzzbombers miss and the badniks prepare a counter attack, however Sonic was already running up a lampost and catapulting himself up into the air, spinning rapidly to draw the robots near like vacuum and smashing them to bits, falling back down he crushes the one trying to crawl away and then dusts himself off. "Don't you know who i am already... I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" Smirking at the officers his legs figure 8 and he dashes inside the barricaded entrance towards the centre of the city, leaving the officers bewildered and shocked "Man he's fast sir." "Shut up... rrggh c'mon let's go." 

[1-20 Evening Dreamscape pt 2:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=u5PzDiqmPao] The lights of the city echoed around the hedgehog like stardust and the roads were glimmering beneath his feet as he ran round corners and across bridges, turning round corks that were stapled around poles to keep the lower foundations stable. Eventually he found himself at the centre of the city with a skyscraper in front of him. rolling into a ball he sped up the building along the windows as pedestrians watched him flash by their open views of the sparkling city highways. The hedgehog latched onto the top ledge of the roof and flipped himself up landing smoothly so that he can get a view of entire city that was before him. Whistling at the awesome sights

"Wow, makes me think of Star light back at home. Heh, cool city." Sonic's sightseeing is cut short when the building he is standing upon is shaken by projectiles being shot out of Eggman's nearby blimp. "I'm gonna be sitting ducks if he i'm up here. I need to draw him to the highway so that i can reach the ship itself." Sonic jumps from rooftop to rooftop being careful to avoid any bullets that come his way and he reaches robotnik's ship. "Let's turn up the wind and see what happens." Standing on a ledge of the ship he spins his body round in circles to blow the ships side and push it towards the highway, away from the buildings so that no civilian damage is caused. [1-21 Creature of Nightmare:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=D8JGALx6KTo] "Blasted hedgehog! alright then, if want to fight dirty..." Robotnik yells from his cockpit as the guns all lock onto the spiky mammal and open fire. 

The hedgehog however makes short work of the on ship cannons and disables them from firing at him. He clambers on top of the ship where the cockpit is located and traces the control panel to the power core. With a swift motion he short hops and crashes into the top of the ship, flying out the bottom with a large clump of wires and computers in his hand. Disconnecting the cables the ship begins to explode and Robotnik crashes the ship in the harbour at the end of the city. "Smooth landing Egghead guess i've gotta g-" Sonic realises that he has wound up in the lower city streets and is running amongst the suburbs where badniks are out searching for him, electronic wanted posters are displaying amongst the building foundations with his name and face upon them. "Huh, subtle move. Well they can't kill what they can't catch." Sonic says as he dashes off. With a shadow of a twin tailed fox hot on his tail, just behind him.


End file.
